


No Place Like You

by little_loving_lefty



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_loving_lefty/pseuds/little_loving_lefty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya didn’t want to know him. She didn’t want to care about his stupid accent or his messy blond hair. She didn’t want to care about the way his eyes were like the ocean, deep enough to drown her if she looked into them too long. She didn’t want to care about Lucas Friar himself. Too bad life has a way of doing what it wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't You Know That If There's Smoke, There's Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first GMW fanfic. It's a multi-chapter Lucaya college AU with dashes of Riarkle throughout. I am so excited to share it with you! It's taken me a while to write it, but it's finally finished! I hope you all like it! Don't forget to leave a like or comment or review below and tell me what you think! Keep on the lookout for Chapter 2. I'll be starting it soon and I plan on getting it up in the next month or so!

It was the last thing Maya had expected to hear at 3 in the morning.

She stood by herself in the grassy lot across from her dorm, listening to the sharp ring of the fire alarm as echoed through the walls. Other residents were milling around the area as well. Some of them were mumbling to each other while others groaned on about how cold it was or how the stupid alarm had interrupted their ‘beauty sleep’. Maya didn’t care much about them, seeing as she was standing as far away from another person as was possible at the moment. She didn’t feel all that different about the situation though.

Everything had happened so quickly. It all seemed to blur together as she thought about it. She had been nestled in the warmth of her covers, trying to get plenty of sleep before classes started the next morning. The next thing she knew, the alarm went off and startled her awake. She flew out from underneath her sheets, throwing on a pair of slippers and grabbing her room keys and cell phone from the nightstand before making a beeline for the door. She joined the large crowd of other residents making the long trip down the stairwell to get to the assigned fire alarm lot.

Maya sighed. She watched with disdain as the red and white lights of the firetrucks cast eerie shadows along the front of the dorm. She wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to shield herself from the chill that hung in the night air. It was to no avail. Almost everyone standing in the lot, including herself, was dressed in pajama shorts and a t-shirt. Her skin prickled with goosebumps and her teeth began to chatter.

“I swear,” she muttered to herself through gritted teeth, “If I ever find out who made the alarm go off, I will personally see to it that they don’t go to their classes tomorrow…” She paused. “Or ever.”

“That’s a bit of a harsh punishment, don’t ya think?” a low voice questioned.

Startled, Maya turned. 

Standing off to her right was a boy, a playful smile lifting the corners of his lips. She could have sworn he wasn’t there a minute ago. Her gaze roamed him over, taking him in. His tousled, dirty blond hair seemed to sit perfectly on his head. His eyes shined with a hint of interest as he watched her. When Maya looked into them, she was reminded of all the times she had been to the ocean. They were a gorgeous light blue color, making them look shallow and easy to read. But just like the water, she knew they were much deeper than they gave away. He looked to be the athletic type, well built and muscled from his sturdy shoulders down through his long, toned legs. He had to be a good two feet taller than she was. Then again, everyone was taller than her at this point. She thought she heard a slight drawl to his words, a southern accent of some sort. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a red t-shirt. He was definitely good looking. There was no doubt about it. He also looked more awake than the rest of the students.

“Um…”

Maya blinked, suddenly realizing she had been staring for a little too long.

“What?”

“I said, don’t you think that’s a bit of a harsh punishment?”

She raised her eyebrows, a bit surprised that he had heard her. “Well,” she started, “considering it’s currently 3 in the morning, there are classes that start for people at 8 am, it’s about 50 degrees out here, most of us are in shorts and a t-shirt, and I was up all weekend preparing for my classes, I’d say that it is a perfectly fitting punishment.” She crossed her arms as if to emphasize the point.

The boy rubbed the back of his neck. He grinned sheepishly. “I guess I better figure out what to have written on my headstone then, huh?”

It took her a minute to process what he had said. When she did, her jaw went slack and her eyes narrowed.

“Wait a minute… It was you? This,” she gestured toward the other students scattered across the lawn,” is your fault?”

He gave a small chuckle. “Yeah. I guess you could say that.”

Maya just stared at him for a moment, dumfounded. “What in the world were you doing at 3 in the morning that would even set off the fire alarm?”

“Um…” He glanced down, suddenly more interested in the grass at his feet. “I was trying to make some popcorn and it burned. “

“You burned popcorn?” she deadpanned.

“That’s what happened.”

Maya nodded slowly, an unamused smile pursing her lips. Suddenly, her small hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of red fabric. She pulled him closer, their faces only inches apart. 

“It takes a real genius to burn popcorn you know?” she asked slowly.

The boy swallowed. He tried opening his mouth to speak, but she stopped him before he could get a word out. “What were you even doing making a bag of popcorn at 3 in the morning? Do you have class tomorrow? Cause I do! Are you aware that I was dragged around all weekend getting ready for my classes? I’m pretty sure I said it earlier. I was really looking forward to getting some sleep tonight because I am exhausted. Good luck seeing me awake for classes tomorrow because you had to ruin-“

Before Maya could finish, something ran into her. It jolted her forward. She looked in both directions, seeing it was just a person headed toward the building.

“Sorry!” they called back.

The pair finally had a chance to listen and look at the area around them. The shrill ring of the alarm had long been replaced by the low, peaceful hum of crickets. A majority of the residents were already back inside the dorm. A small handful were still shuffling in its direction. 

Maya glanced back at the boy, seeing no point in arguing further if she didn’t have to. She was tired. It didn’t help matters much that she was supposed to be meeting Riley and Farkle for coffee in less than five hours. So without another word, she let go of his shirt, turned on her heel, and set off for the building.

It wasn’t until after she had flashed her student I.D. at the front desk and made it halfway up the stairs that she noticed the boy was following her. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair and his red t-shirt when she rounded the landing. Stopping halfway up the staircase, she turned sharply.

“Why are you following me?” she snapped.

The boy stopped short, careful not to run into the smaller girl. He back peddled a couple steps and raised his hands in defense.

“I’m not following you.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. Are you saying I can’t live on an upper level?” He shot her a smug grin. He kept his distance though so he couldn’t get attacked.

Maya scrunched her nose. She was annoyed that he had suddenly become so snarky. She couldn’t argue his point either. It was true. She didn’t know where he lived and honestly, she didn’t care enough to ask. All she could do was sigh and roll her eyes as she continued up the stairwell.

She made it to the doorway that led to the sixth floor of the building and turned down the hall. Her thoughts had wandered to the short walk she had left before getting back into her comfortable bed. It wasn’t until she noticed the sound of heavy footsteps on the carpet behind her that she halted and turned once more.

The boy stopped short, nearly running into Maya yet again.

“That’s it. You are following me! Stop it!”

The boy looked down at her, a gleam of amusement in his eyes. He grinned at her for a solid second before he chuckled.

“I already told you, I’m not following you.” He paused. “I mean, I’m not following you to your room at least. I’m going to mine.”

“Yeah right,” she huffed.

“No really. I am. I live down there.”

The boy lifted his arm and pointed to somewhere behind Maya. She turned her head to look. At the end of the short hallway were two doors. The door on the left led to the room she had moved into three days earlier. She liked how cozy it was with just her living in it. Her gaze moved to the door on the right. She knew she had a neighbor across the hall, but she hadn’t seen any sign of them the entire weekend. She figured they kept missing each other. It would have been hard not to with Riley dragging her all over campus and not releasing her until nearly three hours after the sun had gone down. As she stared at the door, she slowly put two and two together. She turned back around, looking up at him.   
A small, knowing smile graced the boy’s lips as he nodded, confirming what she already knew.

He raised his eyebrows and gave a small, exasperated gasp. “Does this mean I’m not following you? Because it sure looks like it to-“

Maya reached out, grabbing his shirt for the second time that night and quickly shutting him up. Silence filled the space between them. She didn’t say anything at first. Instead, he watched as she turned away to stifle a yawn.

“Listen. All of this tonight has been really fun,” she gave him a small sarcastic smile, “but I don’t have the time or energy for it anymore. It’s almost 4 am. I’m tired. I just want to go to sleep. So you go your way and I’ll go mine. Hopefully we never see each other again. End of story. Got it?”

The boy nodded, watching her carefully. “Good.” She released his shirt. Without another word, Maya set off toward her room, silently hoping this would be the only encounter she ever had with him.

***

“Peaches, are you okay?”

Maya looked up to see Riley watching her from across the table. Jealous didn’t even begin to describe the way she felt looking at her best friend. She knew Riley had gotten plenty of sleep the night before. It was obvious the moment the other girl walked into the coffee shop. She was nearly radiating sunshine, just as she always did. She had pulled her long brunette hair back with a clip, allowing several loose strands to escape and frame her small face. The subtle brown eyeshadow and mascara she had applied brought out the deep chocolate color of her eyes. Even though Maya envied how awake her best friend was, she had to admit she looked amazing.

“Maya?” Riley waited for an answer, worry furrowing her brow.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah. I’m fine.” She gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

She paused, yawning for the fourth time that morning. She had been nearly fifteen minutes late to the coffee shop after having overslept her alarm. She knew she looked as tired as she felt. She hadn’t bothered trying the fight the blonde rat’s nest that was her hair when she woke up, so she threw it into a ponytail. Makeup wasn’t something she was dealing with either. A light coat of lip gloss was the most she had done. When she glanced back up, Riley’s expression told her she wouldn’t believe anything but the truth. A defeated sigh escaped her lips.

“Alright. I’m not. I didn’t get enough sleep last night.”

Riley looked concerned. “I thought so. Why not? When I texted you at ten thirty, we both agreed we were headed to bed. You didn’t binge watch more episodes of American Horror Story, did you?”

Maya shot Riley a disappointed look. “Thanks for a having a little bit of faith in me, but no, I didn’t. I actually fell asleep. Some jerk decided to burn popcorn at 3 in the morning, which set off the fire alarm. Woke up the entire building and sent all of us outside. That’s not the worst part though. Said jerk is my neighbor.”

Riley’s expression changed from concern to that of pity. “Oh. That doesn’t sound fun at all.” She paused, her face scrunching in confusion. “Who even makes popcorn at three in the morning and then burns it?”

“That’s what I wanted to know!”

“Good morning ladies!” Maya and Riley’s heads snapped up at the same time. “One caramel frappuccino with extra caramel sauce and whipped cream for Riley and a peach tea for Maya.”

Farkle stood to their right. He set down a large plastic cup in front of both girls, smiling at them. When neither said a word, the smile fell from his lips.

“Is everything okay?”

Maya gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. “I was just telling Riley about this guy that set the fire alarm off in my building by burning popcorn at three in the morning. I didn’t   
get a lot of sleep last night because of it.”

“That’s rough. You think you’ll make it through the day?”

She grinned. “Yeah. I think I’ll survive. Thanks for getting our drinks Farkle.”

He perked up once more. “Not a problem! What time did you say your first class is again?”

Riley reached for her phone, taking a quick sip of her sugary sweet drink. “We’ve got a 9:30 english lecture. It’s…”

She stopped talking, looking up at Maya with fear in her eyes. “It’s 9:15 now! We gotta go!”

Riley was already out of her chair before she could finish. She gathered her things with one hand, trying not to spill the drink that she held in the other. Maya nearly choked on her tea. She followed Riley’s lead and snatched up her things.

“Bye Farkle. Sorry that we have to take off like this.” Riley paused beside him, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

“Ewww! Get a room you two!” Maya giggled as she dodged Riley’s hand. “See you later Minkus!”

“We’re still meeting up tonight at my place, right?” Farkle called after them.

Riley nodded at him. “Yup! I should be there by seven o’clock.”

“Yeah. Same here,” Maya answered. “I might be a bit late though. I’ve got a Skype call with my mom and Shawn planned for 5:30. You know how parents can be.” She gave an   
exasperated roll of her eyes.

“We won’t start without you. I promise. Riley would kill me otherwise. Now go on. You’ll be late if you don’t.” He smiled and waved.

The girls waved back and headed out the door.

***

Maya genuinely thought her day was getting better. She had a sweet drink in her hand courtesy of Farkle, her first class of the day was going to be bearable thanks to Riley, and they had made it to class with three minutes to spare. Things were looking up. Standing in the doorway of room number 61, she realized she couldn’t be more wrong.

Two empty desks stuck out among the already filled rows like diamonds in a block of coal. One of them sat near the door, three rows back from the front of the room. Riley strolled in without as much as a pause or a glance back at her best friend and dropped her things beside it. Maya watched in mild disbelief as her best friend sat down. Her gaze slowly wandered over to the other desk. It sat in the front row and clear across the room from where Riley was. Her shoulders sagged in defeat as she started toward it.

She set her cup down on the desk, letting her bag slide to the ground. She was just starting to think sitting there wouldn’t be such a bad thing until she glanced at the person sitting next to her. His back was turned to her as he talked to the boy on his right, but she recognized the messy mop of blond hair. It was fire alarm boy from the night before.

“Oh shit,” she muttered. She said it louder than she had anticipated.

The boy stopped talking and looked over his shoulder. He eyed Maya up and down, realization slowly dawning on his face. He grinned.

“Hey! You’re the girl from last night. You sure do seem to have a thing for grabbing my shirt, don’t you?” His accent was much more audible now. It gave a soft drawl to his words, making him sound a little like a cowboy from the old western movies.

Maya didn’t bother responding or even looking at him. She let her gaze settle on everything but his piercing blue eyes.

The boy continued anyway. “Listen. I know we got off to a bad start last night. I think we can both agree that I really need to learn how to make popcorn.”

“Yeah you do,” she muttered under her breath.

“I was thinking that we shouldn’t begin this relationship of you obviously hating my guts and me trying to keep from getting killed without you knowing me even a little. So I wanted to introduce myself properly. Hi. I’m Lucas.” He offered his hand and a smile.

As much as she didn’t care, Maya figured he wouldn’t give up until she acknowledged that he was there. Besides, he already knew she didn’t like him much. What was the harm in getting to know him a little? All it could do was make her dislike him more. She eyed his outstretched hand, one of her small eyebrows arched in question. When she showed no sign of wanting to shake his hand, he slowly pulled it back.

“Okay then.” He gave a nervous chuckle. “I really am sorry. I said that last night, didn’t I? I feel bad about-“

“Good morning class!” 

Conversations died midsentence. Several heads snapped in the direction of the new voice. An older lady, who looked to be in her mid-forties, entered the room. She wore a simple black and gray pantsuit, her hair twisted into a tight bun. Her black heels clicked dangerously with each step she took. She didn’t seem like the type of person people, especially students, messed with often.

“Alright everyone. Welcome to English 1101. I’m Dr. Sanders. I will be your professor for the rest of the semester. I hope to learn all of your lovely names and faces soon. I expect great things from you by the end of my course. Please take out your syllabus if you have it printed out. If not, raise your hand and I will give you one.”

Maya grabbed a couple sheets of paper from her bag, thankful that Riley had helped her prepare for classes over the weekend. Resting her chin on her hand, she zoned out for the majority of the syllabus. She would read later what she hadn’t already. 

Her gaze wandered, landing on everything and nearly everyone in the classroom. She studied Lucas at one point, not realizing she was doing so. Her eyes roamed over him, taking in the muscles of his arms and the way he tapped his toes. It wasn’t until he shot her a side-long glance that she quickly looked away. She played it off as best she could because she was definitely not checking him out.

“And lastly, we’ll go ahead and discuss the semester-long project you will be working on. This is going to be worth twenty percent of your grade. You will be working with a partner to research an author or other English topic that I have approved. This will require you to work with your partner for most of the semester.”

Maya looked up, suddenly interested in what the professor had to say. She hadn’t read to this part in the syllabus. She quickly searched the room for Riley. Their eyes met and the girls exchanged a knowing look. This class was going to be one she could survive. Even if she had to sit next to Cowboy the entire time, being Riley’s project partner would make it bearable. She already knew they worked well together.

The professor’s next words were a slap to Maya’s face. “I have already chosen who your partner will be. Please be sure to write this down somewhere.”

Maya swallowed as Dr. Sanders began to read from her list. Biting her lip, she waited in anticipation for her name to be called. Maybe, by the will of the universe, the professor had somehow paired her and Riley together. 

It felt like an eternity before her name was called.

“Maya Hart?” She raised her hand so Dr. Sanders could identify her.

“Yes. You will be partnered with Lucas Friar.”

Maya watched in disbelief as the blond haired, southern drawled, popcorn burning boy beside her lifted his hand in the air. He turned to her and grinned.

“Looks like we’re gonna be spending a lot more time together, partner.”

Her day officially couldn’t get any worse.


	2. Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya needs to do some laundry. Unfortunately for her, it's not that simple. Especially when a tall blonde manages to interrupt things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE!!!! THE SECOND CHAPTER!!! YAY!!! Enjoy!

Maya shut her laptop with a sigh.

It had been nearly two hours since she sat down at her desk to start her first history assignment. She meant for it to only be half an hour, but somewhere along the way she lost track of time. Three and a half pages were now filled with small black letters. Her muscles ached and she could barely read the words without seeing them dance around the page. She couldn’t take another minute of it. She needed a break. Especially after everything she had been through.

The first week of school had been a long one for Maya. Her free time during the week hadn’t really been free at all. She had used it to hang out with Riley and Farkle, got a head start on homework for the second week of classes, and visited any activities that included free food or t-shirts. Her classes weren’t so different. Fifteen hours a week felt more like a hundred. The professors didn’t hesitate to use every last second until the end of class, making them overlap and draw out and just suck in general. On Tuesday, she had had to rush out of class to catch a bus and get halfway across campus for her first art lab field trip. The buses were running late and the professor left without her. She had spent the rest of the day upset that she wasn’t able to see the local art museum. The end of her week was by far the worst. On Friday, she had tripped in the dining hall and landed on her lunch. The incident left her pride bruised and her shirt covered in spaghetti sauce. She couldn’t have been more relieved when she made it back to the comfort of her room that afternoon, her week finally over. She was free to do whatever she wanted for the next two days. At least that’s what she thought.

She spun around in her chair, boredom setting in. Her gaze landed on the white laundry basket sitting by the door. The lid wasn’t shut; Clothes spilled over the top. It sat there, silently screaming at her to wash it. Unable to sit still any longer, she grabbed the bottle of detergent from her closet and walked out the door with the basket in tow.

Maya reached the laundry room a few doors down. Inside, the rumble of machines was a constant hum in her ears. The smell of detergent, wet clothes, and lavender scented dryer sheets filled the air. Twelve dryers lined one of the walls. Half of them shook gently, the drums inside spinning as they heated loads of clothing. Around a small corner in the room were six white washers. All six were running. Each one was filled to the brim with laundry. Dark and light colored fabrics swirled around in soapy water on the other side of the viewing glasses. Some of them had just been started, half an hour still on their displays. Others were halfway done with their cycle. Only one washer’s glowing screen displayed a five in bright red lines.

It felt like an eternity before the inside of the machine slowed its whirring and finally came to a stop, three shrill beeps echoing from it. The distinct click of the door unlocking followed soon after. She wanted so badly for the person to come claim their clothes now, but this was college. She knew that wasn’t going to happen. After five more minutes dragged by, she decided she had waited enough. She needed her laundry done before she ran out of anything clean to wear, which was dangerously close to happening. She strolled over and tugged open the door with ease. 

Pieces of wet clothing peeled off the side of the soaked mountain and tumbled down like soft, colorful boulders. Maya was quick to catch the t-shirts and socks that tried to escape before they could hit the dirty tile below. She set them on top of the machine. Grabbing two more large handfuls of cloth, she ripped them from the heap. She quickly got to work reaching her small hands inside and pulling mounds of clothing out with them. Halfway through the load, she poked her head near the inside of the washer, looking for pesky socks stuck at the top.

“What are you doing?”

Maya nearly jumped out of her skin. She pulled back quickly, the top of her head hitting the drum.

“Ow! Fuck!”

Her words echoed against the metal. She winced, gently rubbing her fingers over the tender spot that was now throbbing in pain. Muttering a few more curse words under her   
breath, she turned on her heel.

“You know it’s not nice to sneak up on people when their backs are turned, right? Didn’t your parents teach you any man-”

The words caught in her throat. Standing across from her was the one person whose face she hoped she wouldn’t see until class on Monday. Lucas Friar leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. His blue eyes flashed with a mix of concern and curiosity. He looked relaxed, almost as though he had been standing there for a while. A pesky smile graced his lips. Maya wondered just how long he had been watching her. She hadn’t heard anyone come in.

“What’s the matter Hart? Cat got your tongue?” he asked playfully.

“You wish,” she retorted. Her eyes narrowed in challenge.

"My parents did a wonderful job teaching me manners by the way. I just wanted to see the look on your face when I caught you taking my laundry out of the washer.”

Maya glanced over her shoulder at the discarded pile of clothing. She shook her head and sighed.

“Look Cowboy, I need the washer. Yours was the only one that was even close to being finished when I got here. You didn’t come to remove your clothes when it stopped and I   
have to get my laundry done soon. Have you ever seen anyone walk around campus naked?”

Lucas opened his mouth, his eyebrows raised. She cut him off with a wave of her hand before he could say a word.

“Don’t answer that. Most sane people wouldn’t go to class naked. That’ll happen if people don’t do their laundry. I need clean clothes for this week. This is the only available washer. It’s that simple.”

She rolled her eyes, going back to work and leaving him slightly stunned behind her.

“Uh… Hart? I’m gonna need you to stop taking my clothes out and let me move them to the dryer.”

“Not a chance,” she shot back. She dropped another bundle of fabric on the top of the mound for emphasis.

“Come on Maya. You can have the washer as soon as I’m done. So if you’d kindly move out of the way-”

Maya whipped around, her tiny hands on her hips and a scowl set on her face.

“If you want to get to this washer Friar, you’re going to have to kindly make me move.”

She turned back around, reaching into the washer again. Her endeavor was cut short when a large pair of hands suddenly anchored themselves underneath her arms. He lifted her   
easily off the ground, her feet dangling a mere foot and a half above the tile. She struggled a bit before being placed on the ground again in the same spot Lucas had just vacated.   
She slowly spun back around to face him. Not knowing how to respond, her mouth hung open as she watched him smile in triumph.

“There. Problem solved.”

Her stomach churned in anger. Her fingernails dug into the palms of her hands as she balled them into small fists. She wanted to start yelling and screaming whatever obscenities came to mind. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone walk past the laundry room door, catching her attention for barely more than a second. Biting her lip, she decided otherwise. People walked through the halls all the time. Someone was sure to hear if she caused a scene.

“What the hell was that for?” she asked with eerie composure.

The smile fell from Lucas’ lips. “I’m sorry. What was I supposed to do? You told me that if I wanted to get to the washer, I had to make you move. That’s exactly what I did.”

“I didn’t mean it literally you jerk! It’s just a phrase! People use it all the time!”

“If it’s ‘just a phrase’,” Lucas made air quotes with his fingers, “why the hell did you challenge me to do it?”

“Are you being serious right now? It doesn’t actually mean you can do something like that to make the other person move!”

“You don’t think I know that?”

She raised her eyebrows and nodded in confirmation.

“You've got to be kidding me right now.” He gave a small huff, a look of determination set on his face. “You know what? You seem like the type of person who is way too stubborn to give up on anything and needs a little bit of reality sometimes! I guess I just figured it was a good time to…”

Lucas’ voice quickly became background noise to Maya when something behind him grabbed her attention. A smile began to lift the corners of her lips. She tried to smother the giggles that were quickly bubbling up from her stomach by biting her lip. It didn’t work. A string of giggles escaped, causing Lucas to trail off. He followed her gaze, glancing behind him then back at her.

“What are you laughing about?” 

She stifled her laughs with a cough, shaking her head.

“Um… nothing?”

She made the mistake of glancing behind him again. This time she couldn’t help it. She broke. Her tiny body shook with laughter. The sound grew loud and echoed around the   
room. She doubled over, her stomach aching. She tried pointing to what had stolen the laughter from her lungs, but ended up clutching at her sides instead.

Lucas’ confusion melted into concern as he watched her.

“Maya? What’s so funny?”

“You have…” She tried getting words out between bouts of laughter. “You have a pair of… A pair of heart boxers?”

Lucas’ face fell as he sighed. “Is that seriously what you’re cracking up over? You were just screaming at me and now you’re laughing about that?”

Maya nodded. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She was a hysterical mess, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t stop.

“Nobody wears heart boxers anymore Cowboy!”

“Hey! Don’t make fun of them! My Grammy Jean gave those to me!”

She laughed harder, slowly sliding to the floor. She could barely make out the resigned look on his face through the tears that blurred her vision. He wasn't going to win their   
argument, not this time, and he knew it.

Maya’s breathless laugh continued long after he shoved his laundry in a dryer and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Did you like it? Leave a like or comment and let me know what you guys liked and want to see different for the next chapter! I'm sorry it took forever to get it up. Classes have been hectic and this has been proving slightly difficult to write. I have something good planned for the next chapter, so keep an eye out for it! Special thanks to my friend A who helped me edit this chapter!


End file.
